


in need of a bit of ordinarity

by fromthefarshore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kind of fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's the aftermath of spending too much time with Akashi that Midorima thinks he has to be the best no matter what, or maybe that's plainly fear of being ordinary. But is being ordinary that bad, Takao thinks as he tries to introduce Shin-chan to the different kind of experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in need of a bit of ordinarity

"But what's so wrong about being ordinary?" 

\- 

When Midorima leaves out through the back door of the theatre, he sighs heavily as Takao isn't leaning against the wall outside the building. The dark haired boy would have agreed to wait for Midorima or just came with him in the first place, but this wasn't the occasion for riding with a rickshaw. Besides, Cancer was ranked low today and the least he needed was to bring a Scorpio with himself when their compatibility was rather bad. 

Not that it matters now. Because even though Midorima had tried everything humanly possible to increase his luck, today it wasn't enough. 

\- 

Takao is laying on his bed, lazily flicking through some kind of sports magazine he grabbed at the shop when going home yesterday. He hates weekends, he decides, as there is nothing much to do because Midorima is usually busy studying, and spending time with his old friends doesn't seem that interesting anymore. Or at least that is what he is saying to himself as with time those _friends_ have stopped hanging out with him. Takao thinks it has started after they saw him with Midorima. He still doesn't fully understand if his teammates from previous school are mad at him for becoming close with Midorima Shintarou, one of the members of Generation of Miracles that had beaten them long ago, or are they simply jealous. He decides it's a bit of both and he can't really blame them as back then he sort of despised Midorima himself and he might have acted the same if any other of his teammates ended up in such situation. But life has always been generous, he laughs to himself as he remembers all the suffering he went through, all the pain of losing, hatred for being not good enough, sadness – and it all was nicely wrapped up with the fact that he and Midorima became teammates. He hated that, oh, he couldn't _stand_ that even given the easy going nature he had, but people get used to all kind of things and now, looking at himself and Shin-chan, Takao's lips twitch as he suppresses the silly laugh that's threatening to escape. People really get used to many things, he thinks, they get used to them so much that it becomes part of their lives and such an important one that they can't live without it anymore. It's strange though how things you hated become things you love, how strong bonds you once had become nothing, how bumps against each other’s shoulders change to cold "hello"s and suspicious stares to caressing touches, curses under your nose to whispers to dear other's ears. 

Takao smiles to himself, tossing the magazine away. He has never imagined he'd become close with Midorima Shintarou, but here he is, as if someone who is responsible for Takao's life decided to change his story in the middle of the book. But that might have been a good choice. He is happy now, much happier than before, and to be honest lately Takao has stopped worrying about what people think of him because why would he suffer to satisfy others when he can enjoy doing something that makes _him_ feel satisfied. 

His head is filled with thoughts of Midorima again and he can't stop himself from checking his mobile phone for any messages or missed calls, but it seems that the green eyed boy isn't searching for him today. His fingers move on their own and soon he's looking at the text meant to be sent to Shin-chan, but he hesitates, his eyebrows furrowed, and then presses the button to delete it. A silent groan escapes his mouth as he remembers that Shin-chan called him this morning to inform about their _situation_ as the green haired boy put it. No texting, no calling and most certainly no meeting. Apparently it was an important day to Shin-chan, but Takao couldn't figure out what exactly it was about and Midorima refused to tell him. So much for being close, Takao pouts, even though after a bit of whining from his side Midorima promised to tell him everything later. 

Takao closes his eyes, his phone on his chest, somehow creating a small feeling of nervousness as if something is about to happen, as if he's doing something wrong, but soon it disappears and he starts humming a silly melody under his nose, day-dreaming, floating somewhere in-between sleeping and being awake. He doesn't like dozing off during the daytime as it makes matters only worse when the actual time for sleep comes, but it seems that his mind doesn't really care as he finds himself in a dream where he is laying on the bed, his phone ringing and sending ticklish vibrations through his chest. He grabs the phone, bringing it to his ear without looking. 

"Yo." 

"Hello, Takao. Sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering maybe you are available this evening?" 

Takao opens his eyes wide, glimpsing at the screen, and then pressing it against his ear again. 

"What?" he blurts out, then shakes his head, hissing silently at himself, "No. I mean, yeah, I guess so. Right, I am," his mouth can barely keep up with his mind and he finds himself a little bit at loss, "Wait. Shin-chan? Really? Isn't it-" 

"Takao, are you alright?" Midorima _tch_ es, and Takao can hear the note of confusion in his voice. 

"Yeah, I am. I'm just surprised, ok?" he laughs, sitting up in the bed and looking around. "And I surely _am_ available, Shin-chan. Wanna meet up?" he giggles silently when Midorima sighs. It's nice how Midorima pretends to be annoyed and the sound he makes is one of those Takao hopes he never forgets. He likes to think he'd be able to remember it forever, replaying it in his head when he makes a wrong choice or does something stupid because then it seems as if Shin-chan is next to him and this means he's never alone. Once he told this to his sister, but she couldn't understand why would he like that sigh more than a silent chuckle that ever so rarely escapes Midorima's lips. It was cuter, she'd say, but Takao would just shake his head, saying that one day she'll know. 

"In fact I do," Midorima clears his throat, "How about some sushi? I'll be at your place in half an hour, if it's fine by you." 

"I'm in," Takao says happily, opening his mouth to ask what's with all of this, but Midorima cuts him off. 

"And, Takao, dress smart." 

He wants to ask what Shin-chan means by saying _smart_ , but the voice in the other end of the line changes to beeping faster than he can realise. 

Takao stands up and stretches, a wide smile appearing on his face. The sleepiness is gone and he feels fully awake. It's been a while since he has dreamt about the green haired boy, but then again, it's said that you don't need dreams when reality is better than them. It still was nice, Takao thinks to himself when he opens his wardrobe, looking for _smart_ clothes. And only then does it hit him that it actually wasn't a dream. 

\- 

He's walking in circles, biting his cheek from inside, waiting for Midorima to show up. 

"Is it really ok?" he whines silently, shoving his hands in black trousers pockets, then taking them out, not knowing what to do with them. 

"Of course it is, why are you so nervous?" his mom laughs, covering her mouth with a hand, "You look lovely. It's almost like you're going on a real date, not those childish ones," she chuckles, coming closer and removing and invisible dusk from Takao's jacket. 

"I feel stupid," he rolls his eyes and pouts, getting a gentle nip on his arm from mom. 

"Sometimes I really understand that boy when he tells you to shut up," she smiles in the same manner as Takao, making him wonder if sometimes he seems so wicked, too. "Go on now," she gently pushes him to the door, "Don't make the boy come all the way here to pick you up like some girl. Besides, that new TV drama is starting and I don't want to miss it," his mother says jolly and winks before closing the door and while standing outside Takao can't decide if she's making fun of him or simply caring. 

\- 

"Shin-chan!" Takao waves eagerly, walking to Midorima when he appears on the street from behind the corner. 

"Why are you outside?" Takao is greeted with a frown, but he's used to it already, so his eyes wander down, taking notice of Shin-chan's outfit to make sure his own interpretation of _smart_ doesn't differ from Midorima's that much. 

"Mom forced me out," his voice sounds warm and joyful as ever, but he would roll his eyes just for the show if they weren't on Midorima right now. 

"I see. I apologize for making you uncomfortable when asking to dress like this, it was selfish of me," Midorima mutters and Takao can swear he sees Shin-chan blush lightly in embarrassment, and he doesn't know if he has ever seen the boy look more beautiful. Well, he might have, he reminds himself, but he still can't turn his eyes away. "Thank you for that." 

"Oh, Shin-chan, if I knew how _you_ looked like, I would have tried even harder," he jokes easily with a pleased smile on his face, coming closer and standing on his tiptoes to offer a peck on bespectacled boy's lips. And he's not even teasing Midorima as the boy really looks gorgeous in a dark suit, thin tie pressed nicely on top of white dress shirt and hidden under the waistcoat. It's quite simple, but it fits Shin-chan perfectly, his green eyes and hair colour seems richer than usual and Takao starts wondering if he didn't make a mistake putting on only a simple black shirt under the grey jacket. He seems rather exposed without a tie compared to Shin-chan being covered up to his neck, the tie tied right up against his collar, solid and elegant. 

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima sighs deeply, making it sound somehow nice, even courteous, and Takao finds himself enjoying this wondrous sound too much when Shintarou turns around and calmly says, "Let's go." 

\- 

Takao watches how Midorima carefully brings a sushi to his mouth and in one dainty motion it disappears behind his lips. 

"So, what's all this about?" Takao puts his chopsticks down, narrowing his eyes, a knowing smile on his face even though he has no idea what Midorima is going to say. 

"Excuse me?" Midorima lifts up his eyes, looking straight into Takao's for a second, then lowers them again, his chopsticks frozen above last sushi, "Define _all this_." 

"Oh, come on, Shin-chan! Where did you go today? Why are you dressed like this? Why do you seem to be rather down? Why did we meet up today after all the warnings from this morning?" 

Takao's staring at Midorima, his lips in a slight pout as the green eyed boy finishes his meal, fixing his eyes on his hands. 

"It was a piano competition and I didn't do well enough, therefore–" 

"Why didn't you tell me before? I would have come!" 

"That's precisely _why_ I didn't tell you, it would have been even worse," Midorima crosses his arms over the chest in annoyance, and it looks far more attractive than the boy himself could realise. Takao bites his lip to stop himself from commenting on that and instead rolls his eyes to tease Shin-chan a bit more, then keeps staring at him questionably, waiting for more explanation. "I ended up second, if that's what you want to know." 

"Isn't that good?" Takao furrows his eyebrows, but Midorima doesn't even bother to answer, seeming so distant and unreachable that for a second Takao doubts himself. Maybe he really _is_ dreaming now because he can't connect all the dots in his mind and find an answer to how on earth he ended up being in a relationship with Midorima Shintarou. "Anyway, what did you play?" he tries to smile tenderly, just to stop his brain from overworking, and he imagines Midorima playing piano which is a nice image to concentrate on. It's not that he hasn't known about this yet, but Takao has never heard him play anything. 

"The title wouldn't say much to you, I presume. It's just some classical music." 

"Would you play it to me one day?" Takao blurts out without a second thought and for a moment they both freeze, but then Midorima slowly and hesitantly nods, hiding a faint smirk. 

"If you want so." 

\- 

"Hey, at least you participated," Takao smiles bitterly when Shin-chan is walking him back home because it appears he has nothing else to do. Takao lifts his eyes up, but Midorima is only shaking his head. 

"What's the point of participating if you don't win? That's what ordinary people do," he snorts silently, sounding confident and Takao wonders if this viewpoint is the result of spending a bit too much time with Akashi, but he sees how Midorima's shoulders sag and he lets a puff. 

"But what's so wrong about being ordinary?" Takao shrugs, tucking his hands in the pockets. "Why are you so scared of it?" 

"I am not scared," Midorima says rather too fast and it doesn't seem sincere. Takao nudges him gently and even while being well-built Shin-chan nearly loses his balance, shooting a glare at the dark haired boy. 

"Liar," Takao chuckles under his nose, and after that the silence falls between them, but it doesn't feel heavy and too awkward, there's no need to search for any topic to break it. They walk like this almost the whole street down and only then Takao tilts his head, something clicking in his mind, a small smile visible on his face. 

"Do you remember the first time we met?" 

"Of course," Midorima replies in a second, casting his eyes away in slight embarrassment. Takao smiles fondly at that; he could watch the green haired boy all day and not get bored. 

"Then, what did you think of me, of all of us?" 

Midorima stays silent for a while and finally Takao decides to help, "We were ordinary, I was ordinary. And I still am." 

_You're not_ , Midorima wants to say because in his eyes Takao doesn't look ordinary at all, but he stops himself, and just nods instead, "I believe you're right." 

"Then tell me, Shin-chan, why do you spend nearly every day with an _ordinary_ person? And is it that bad? Am _I_ that bad?" Takao says calmly, trying his best to suppress the grin as he knows he has pulled just the right strings. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Takao," Midorima snorts almost inaudibly, and Takao is quite sure that he won't get any answers, but after a while Midorima clears his throat and sighs, "Everything's fine with you. Besides, who else would pull the rickshaw if not you?" Takao only giggles, covering his mouth with the back of his palm, as one can expect something like this from Midorima. He hums silently, a little smile still on his face as they both fall in a comfortable silence once again, slowly walking down the street, their fingers entwining after a few steps and Takao tilting his head to rest it against Shintarou's shoulder. 

Takao is busy wondering how to prove to Shin-chan that it's not necessary to always be the best to enjoy life, that it's alright to do ordinary things if they still mean a lot to you, if they make _you_ feel happy and you recognize these things as pleasant and important ones so they make you grow. He's considering how to show all of this because Midorima wouldn't listen to empty words, so he misses frequent glances from Midorima's direction as Takao takes the longer route to his home. He doesn't realise himself that he's turning right and left just to lengthen the time which takes to get home until Midorima gently grabs his elbow when Takao is about to turn right on the corner. 

"Do you really like walking in circles that much?" he looks Takao right into the eyes and the dark haired boy blinks, surprised. Midorima releases his arm, but his glare is still fixed on Takao, waiting for explanation. 

"I," Takao looks around and laughs because it's ridiculous how far away from his home they got while _going_ home. "I'm sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts," he waves his hand and smiles at Shin-chan who is frowning now. 

"Well, then, perhaps I should be the one leading you home," he takes a deep breath, his lips in a tight line and eyes narrowed while he thinks which way to take. Takao watches Midorima for a while before he breaks into chuckles out of nowhere, and Midorima knits his eyebrows, looking at him suspiciously. "I don't recall saying anything so amusing." 

"No, no, Shin-chan, it's not you," Takao shakes his head. It was so easy and it took him forever to realise that, but now everything should go perfectly well if Midorima agrees. "Hey, I was wondering. Maybe you could call your parents and inform them you'd stay at my place tonight?" he chooses the smile he wears every day, the one Midorima is most familiar with, to accompany his words and make them seem as casual as possible. 

"I don't even have clothes to change," Midorima scowls, but he doesn't decline and Takao's lips would turn into a wide grin if he didn't stop himself. 

"Oh, come _on_ , it's not a problem," he shrugs, winking, and then bumps his shoulder against Midorima's. "It'd be fun," he chirps and he's never felt so right before. Midorima hesitates for a while, but then takes out his phone. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Have you told your mother?" 

"Stop worrying so much, it's _fine_ ," Takao blabbers and for once he is grateful that Midorima is already used to his jollity, therefore he doesn't give it much thought anymore. He dials the number and turns away from Takao as if that'd stop Takao from hearing him talk. 

"Done?" he asks after a while, now grinning because the first step is already taken and there's no coming back, or at least he wants to think so himself. Midorima nods, looking at Takao holding his phone in the hand, but doesn't say anything about it and Takao can't stop himself from grinning even more as Shin-chan is so amusing to watch. 

"Is anything a problem?" 

"Not at all, just give me a second," he holds his finger up and puts the phone to his ear, waiting for his mother to pick up, "Yes, everything is alright," he rolls his eyes, a smile still on his face, as he answers his mom's questions, "It was great, yes, yes, of course. Anyway, I wanted to ask something," he waits for his mom to stop talking at the same time looking at Midorima, anticipating his reaction, "Is it okay if I stay at Shin-chan's place tonight?" he watches how Midorima's eyes widen and then spills the words faster, "Yes, he says I can. Yup, totally fine. Really? Ok. Thanks! See you tomorrow," he puts the phone back to his pocket, grinning like crazy. 

"Would you mind explaining me what does all of this mean?" Midorima crosses his arms over the chest, looking even more serious while wearing a suit. 

"I said it'd be fun, didn't I?" he grabs Midorima's hand and pulls him to the opposite direction. "We have all night to ourselves, and you need to forget all that stuff about being the best because others expect that from you," he smiles to himself when Midorima doesn't try to stop him and follows on his own. 

"It's stupid," Midorima mutters, but Takao catches a small beam on his face when he tilts his head to look at Shin-chan. 

"Well, that's how _ordinary_ people sometimes act," he says, laughing to himself while Midorima pushes up his glasses and lets out a puff that sounds very much like a chuckle. 

\- 

"When I think about it now, my parents mentioned something about leaving late at night for some business trip, therefore, we could simply go back to my place," Shintarou clears his throat, taking Takao by elbow and trying to pull him to the side. After walking around for ages, trying suspicious snacks on the streets and Takao insisting on taking photos almost everywhere, which was silly, according to Midorima, but he still let him do it, they've ended up standing in front of karaoke bar and Takao is sure that they _must_ go there, because– 

"Shin-chan, you _have_ to try it," Takao whines while he's doing a better job at pulling Midorima to the entrance and Midorima has no idea why, but his body decides to surrender to some peculiar force that Takao seems to embody. It's kind of funny, really, how Takao is probably the only person who can make Shintarou do something that he doesn't feel like doing. But then again, maybe he does, somewhere deep inside, just a slightly bit, just enough to grumble for a while but do it anyways. He thinks a bit more, evaluating chances of him going to karaoke bar with anyone else, especially in a _suit_ , and even without much reckoning he comes to conclusion that there's no way he'd even step inside the building. Really, what kind of powers does Takao possess to make him do _this_ , he sighs to himself, but he still can't deny the fact that his lips' corners curl upwards just a tiny bit. 

It's only a matter of time until Takao says something silly again and it doesn't take long enough, Midorima thinks when he averts his glare, trying to escape Takao's sparkling eyes, when the dark haired boy sits next to him, bumping their shoulders, a microphone in one hand, wide grin on his face as he pokes Midorima, saying that it's his turn to sing. 

"I refuse," he crosses his arms over the chest in some kind of defence, his lips in a tight line. “And don’t try any of that,” he casts a glare at Takao’s, who is now pouting, direction, “it won’t work.” 

“Oh my god, Shin-chan, I bet you’re refusing because ‘I’m not prepared good enough for singing’”, Takao mocks the boy next to him and laughs when a faint blush spreads across Midorima’s cheeks as he tries to assure Takao that no, that’s absolutely not true. “But I also bet that you’re better than me and, hey, remember why we’re doing this?” he looks intensively at Midorima who only raises his eyebrows in question, “Oh, don’t pretend! I, Takao Kazunari, am showing to you, Midorima Shintarou, the perks of being ordinary, meaning, how you can do whatever you want without thinking about being the best and being approved by others,” he takes a deep breath, then nudges Midorima again, smiling warmly, but dangerously close to one of those evil smirks that Shin-chan knows too well. “I promise, I won’t tell anyone if your score is lower than mine,” he giggles as he makes Midorima take the microphone and leans closer for a quick kiss on Shin-chan’s cheek, “For luck,” he winks and chuckles once again. 

“This is ridiculous,” Shintarou lets out a puff, but nevertheless chooses his first song of the night. And if afterwards he accidentally sang a couple or a dozen more songs, he lost count, Takao swore that he won’t tell a soul about it. 

\- 

“So I actually sang better than you,” Takao laughs loudly, getting hold of Midorima’s hand and pulling him closer. His voice sounds a bit hoarse, or rather husky, as he said to Shin-chan a few minutes ago and got a frown in return, and he coughs silently because singing karaoke for hours takes its toll. 

“That was your plan from the very beginning, wasn’t it?” Shin-chan sighs and shakes his head slightly, but he’s smiling at Takao and the dark haired boy couldn’t ask for more. 

“Maybe,” his laughter is changed to a tender smile now, “I know you’re not going to say it yourself, so here it is: It was fun,” he takes a deep breath, smiling even wider, rather noticeable dimples appearing on his cheeks. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Midorima bites his lip, then looks at the watch on his wrist, “I believe I’ve managed to figure out what you wanted me to understand,” his gaze wanders to Takao and he covers his mouth when he fails to suppress a yawn, “Do you have anything else planned? I’m not sure if it’s getting late or early, but going home sounds quite nice, to be honest.” 

“I was wondering about getting in a fountain and splashing, you know, but I guess we’ll have to leave it for later, huh?” he laughs again and Midorima isn’t sure if he’s joking or no, and he doesn’t really want to find that out, at least for now, so he simply snorts. “I wouldn’t want you to get wet and catch a cold. Though, I must admit, your voice sounds really great when–“ 

“Takao,” Midorima closes his eyes and takes a deeper breath, “You’re too noisy,” he nearly whispers and they stop abruptly. When he opens his eyes, Takao is looking at him, a silly smile decorating his face. 

“There’s no one around anyways,” he says silently, slipping his fingers from Midorima’s grip and wounding his arms around Shintarou’s neck. “You know, my mother said that it’s like a date. She was talking about dinner, of course, but,” he licks his lips as if hesitating if he should continue. 

“But?” Midorima’s voice has a gentle note in it, and Takao thinks he could drown in this sound, however foolish and girly it might be. He moves his hands into Midorima’s hair and pulls him a bit closer. 

“But it still lacks one thing,” a beam appears on his face and he notices how his thought reaches Shin-chan and the boy mirrors his smile seconds before Takao tiptoes and kisses him full on the lips, nothing like those quick pecks from earlier. He feels how Midorima’s arms find their place around him and he holds him dearly as he kisses back, whispering Kazunari’s name when they gasp for air. 

\- 

When they reach Midorima’s home, the eastern sky is already bright. His parents are out and his sister is staying over at their grandparents this weekend because of that, so they’re all alone. Takao wanders to the sitting-room and sits down, waiting for Midorima to come after he checks if his parents have left any note. He’s looking around even though it’s not his first time here, but now a beautiful piano looks much more interesting than before. 

“Shin-chan,” he smiles when Midorima appears in the doorway, folding a piece of paper and placing it on a shelf near him. 

“What is it?” 

Takao smiles wider, looking at Shintarou, then at piano and back again at Shintarou. The green eyed boy sighs heavily, “There’s no helping you.” 

“Thank you,” Takao sing-songs as Midorima sits in front of piano, straight and charming, and his fingers start moving, creating a lovely melody that makes Takao’s face shine in delight and the only flaw is that it all ends way too fast. 

“It’s amazing,” he says when Midorima turns to him as if telling that he’s done. He thanks silently and when Takao comes to sit beside him, asking to teach him something simple, Midorima snarls, but still takes Takao’s hands and brings them to piano keys, explaining how and where to put his fingers to create a short melody which makes Takao so happy that Shintarou can’t withhold the smile himself. 

\- 

Takao thinks he’s just heard birds chirping when he’s laying on Midorima's bed, ready for some sleep when it’s actually time to wake up, his jacket sprawled on the chair next to Midorima who's unbuttoning his waistcoat. A book about math catches his attention and he chuckles to himself. 

"Shin-chan," he mutters, lifting his head, a lazy smile on his face as he waits for the green haired boy to come lay next to him, "Tell me how much you like me on a scale from zero to ten," he snorts, his smile widening. It's stupid, he knows, but he can't blame his brain after being awake all night. 

"You're being silly again, stop that. Go to sleep," Midorima sighs, folding his waistcoat and removing his tie, unbuttoning his shirt just a bit and tucking it out from trousers. 

"Oh come on, I won't get mad even if you say less than ten, ok?" he props himself up on the elbows, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Even though it's all for fun and he's joking, it still stings a slightly bit inside his chest when he says such a thing aloud. 

"How can you get ten when you're annoying like this?" Midorima takes a deep breath and Takao hears how Shin-chan puts his glasses down on the table and after a moment feels how the mattress sinks in slightly and so the words sink in his head, making him bite on his lip to stop himself from thinking that there's a possibility that Midorima really _means_ it. But he feels how Shintarou wraps his arm around him and it sends a reassuring sensation through his body. "Besides, those scales are preposterous. What means three for me might mean five for you, or what means ten for me might mean seven for you, and so on. It's absurd, the importance of these evaluations differs from person to person, therefore, I refuse to give an answer. It would mean nothing," he finishes in a whisper, his lips dangerously close to Takao's ear. Takao's lips turn into a smile and he turns his head to look at Midorima. His eyes wander to Midorima's lips and he's thinking about stealing a kiss, but the boy lays down, stirring a bit to get more comfortable, his arm never leaving Takao. 

"But ten means it's maximum and zero is minimum, what's wrong with that? You can get the basic idea," Takao pouts a bit, getting on his side and hovering above Shintarou. 

"Then, tell me. How can you know if it has already hit maximum? Maybe you will... " he averts his eyes, looking anywhere but at Takao, "...you will get an even greater feeling later. You can't know it." He clears his throat and only then locks their eyes, his hand slowly getting under Takao's shirt. Takao smiles at him fondly, lifting his leg just enough to move it to other side of Midorima and sit on top of him. 

"You're thinking too much," he leans over, so close to Midorima that the strands of his hair almost touch Midorima's face. 

"You're thinking too little," Midorima mutters as he lifts his head just enough for their lips to touch. 

"That's not nice of you, you know," Takao tries to say against Shintarou's lips, his words muffled, and Shin-chan only hums something incoherent, catching Takao's lip between his own, kissing him gently. And Takao thinks that maybe he really doesn't need those numbers when Shin-chan is acting like this, even though in a deep corner of his mind he still wonders which one Shin-chan would choose, he's kissing him lazily now, rolling on the side and tangling their legs as if they are one. The morning light is getting through the curtains as their kisses become slower and slower until they're simply laying with their foreheads pressed together, pressing each other closer to themselves, and Takao smiles contently because he couldn't ask for more. Shin-chan smiles back and then closes his eyes as if finally ready to sleep. Takao takes a deep breath and lowers his head to rest it under Shin-chan's chin, just in the right place to feel that pleasant scent that has lulled him to sleep numerous times before. And he thinks that maybe he underestimated Midorima about all those ordinary things as the boy moves his hand in little circles on Takao's back before stopping and just holding him close, doing the most ordinary thing and making it the most special one. And he can't stop himself from thinking just how much he adores Shin-chan, because how could he not, when the green eyed boy takes a bit deeper breath and as if knowing exactly what Takao is thinking about whispers, "Of course it's a ten, you fool." 

Takao hums happily, squeezing Shin-chan a little tighter and planting a kiss on his skin, acting just like those couples they’ve seen in films, just like ordinary people, and even if the green haired boy sighs and doesn’t say anything more, Takao is pretty sure that he likes all of this as much as Takao himself. Because, really, there’s nothing wrong about ordinary things. 


End file.
